yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
City Hall MRT Station
|other = Bus, Taxi|structure = Underground|platform = 4 (2 island platforms)|levels = 3|tracks = 4|parking = No|opened = 12 December 1987|electrified = Yes|ADA = Yes|operator = SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation)|zone = 1|former = St Andrew's|platforms = Island}}City Hall MRT Station is an underground Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) station in Singapore, that is part of the North South Line and the East West Line in Singapore, and serves as an interchange station between the two lines. It is located in the Civic District in the Downtown Core, which is within the Central Area, the central business district of Singapore. It is situated underground, beneath the junction of Stamford Road and North Bridge Road, and is thus east of the Singapore River. The commercial district of Raffles Place and the respective Raffles Place station is located across the River. City Hall station is one of the more prominent and busier stations within Singapore's transport system, especially being an interchange station located within the Central Area. The national monument of City Hall is within walking distance from the station. Additionally, it is one of the four MRT stations to appear in the "Uniquely Singapore Edition" of the board game Monopoly. It was also mentioned in the 2009 film Whiteout. History Prior to the building of the station, it was called St Andrew's. It was renamed to City Hall for historical significance reasons in 1984. On 4 May 1984, the contractor Nishimatsu-Lum Chang Joint Venture awarded the construction of the station where it began on June 1984 together with the tunnels to Bugis MRT station, under Contract 107. On June 5, 2008, 280 youths spent the night at City Hall, learning how to deal with an emergency in a train tunnel. At around midnight, the young campers boarded a train and as the train departed, there was a simulated bomb explosion. They activated the detrainment ramps at both ends of the train, and evacuated to safety via an escape shaft. The students also used the items from their Ready Bags to "survive" the attack. A power failure and blackout occurred at the station on 6 July 2012 at about 1.30 pm, causing the platforms for north and west-bound trains turned pitch black. Air-conditioning and escalators also stopped functioning. Emergency lighting was turned on immediately after the incident occurred. However, train services were not affected by the incident. Lighting was progressively restored from 2 pm, and was back to normal at 3.15 pm. All escalators have also been turned on. SMRT has apologised for any inconvenience caused. About 2,800 commuters were affected by a 8.5 minute delay on the East-West Line towards Pasir Ris at 7.25 pm on September 23, 2011. An SMRT spokesman said passengers on an eastbound train were asked to alight at City Hall due to a train fault. To minimize the impact to other passengers and to maintain eastbound train service, passengers on a westbound train were asked to alight at Bugis and serve eastbound passengers, the spokesman said. This station was part of the series of 2011 MRT train disruptions on 15 and 17 December 2011, caused by a misalignment between the trains' current collector shoes, which collect power from the third rail, and the third rail itself. These were Singapore's two largest MRT disruptions at the time of occurrence. 'Grand Park City Hall '''is a shopping mall and the hotel in City Hall, Singapore. Normally, the graduation nights of Tampines Secondary School were held until 2012, but these were planned on 23 November 2013 and it did not happen in the end. In the end, it was shifted to Furama Riverfront Clarke Quay in 2014 and subsequently into Hotel Re! Pearl's Hill in 2015. Public art There is a mural along the wall of the station called ''Vitreous Enamelled Mural by Simon Wong. However, this art piece is not under the Art in Transit scheme. Platforms Basement 2: *Platform 4: to Joo Koon *Platform 1: to Jurong East Basement 3: *Platform 2: to Pasir Ris *Platform 3: to Marina South Pier/Marina Bay Concourse The station has a combined ticket concourse located at Basement 1. It features faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. This station had installed TITAN faregates in August 2014, of whom they had 24 faregates in total and is the largest jump in their faregates. Prior to the installation of the wide faregates, it was so troublesome to accept wheelchair passengers, prams or people carrying with trolleys. It was requested since 1997. Station layout Exits These are the largest group of people who have alighted at City Hall MRT Station. City Hall MRT station has two exits at ground level (A and B) and another two exits at Basement 1 (C and D), all of which offer barrier-free accessibility. Out-of-system transfers can be made to Esplanade station. *Exit A is located towards the Singapore Recreation Club and Raffles City, but it connects to the Carlton Hotel too. The other buildings include The Cenotaph, Bras Basah Complex, Fairmont Singapore, 251 North Bridge Road, War Memorial Park, National Library, Raffles Hotel and CHIJMES. *Exit B is located towards the Funan DigitaLife Mall, The Adelphi and Padang. Other buildings include Supreme Court Building, Capitol Building, Parliament House, National Art Gallery of Singapore, Peninsula Plaza, St Andrew's Cathedral, Armenian Church, Funan Digitalife Mall and Grand Park City Hall. *Exit C is located towards the Marina Square and CityLink Mall, which includes Marina Square, Esplanade Park, Esplanade MRT Station out-of-station transfer, Suntec City and Convention Centre, and Esplanade - Theatres on the Bay. *Exit D goes towards the Capitol Piazza Taxi Stands Taxi stands and pick-up/drop-off points for cars and private buses are located next to station exits: Passenger Usage Patterns City Hall is a key interchange station linking the North South Line with the East West Line. Located within the Ciry Centre, the station serves many shopping centres, office buildings and other attractions in the vicinity, in addition to being a key transport node for NSL/EWL transfer passengers. Hence, the station encounters high demand throughout the day. Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 Category:Railway stations with vitreous enamel panels Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations